


Barbara Get your Gun

by duc



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, it popped in my head and then I had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime you have to laugh, or you'll end murdering someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbara Get your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> It popped in my head one night and then I had to write it. No I have no idea what I was doing. 
> 
> but I liked the idea of Bruce and Babs riffing off the kids bickering

"..... OH? WELL, WHO SAVED WHO'S BUTT LAST WEEK?"

"SAVED!? YOU CALL THAT SAVING...."

The screeches, because that was what they were were, were reverberting against the cave's walls and creating the world's worst echo -or at least that's how it felt to Barabara's headache. It was 6 Am, three quarters of the city, including her clocktower, were without electricity and she was approaching 72 hours without sleep. Barbara wasn't feeling charitable, if anything she was feeling murderous.

"I'm going to strangle them," she muttered under her breath

Next to her she could see Bruce, just as sleep deprived as she was, hunch his shoulder. He seemed to be operating under the impression -or was that the wish?- that if he ignored Batgirl and Robin long enough they would go bicker somewhere else. That or he was too damn tired to waste any energy on them.

"ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER!"

Bruce snorted. Barbara didn't know if it was even in reaction to Damian but she blamed that, and the sleep deprivation for what hapenned next.

"I can do anything better than you," she singsonged.

"No, you can't," Bruce answered in a decent imitation of Howard Keel.

"Yes I can,"

"No, you can't,"

Yes, I can, yes, I can,"

"Any thing you can do...."

"NIGHTWING!!!" Steph and Damian bolted for the practice mats on the other end of the cave.

Barbara sagged in her wheelchair, closing her eyes. "Silence" she said, savouring the blessed, blessed quiet.

All too soon she heard footsteps coming toward the computer station and stopping a few feet from her. She cracked an eye open. Dick was standing ,hands on hips, looking from her to Bruce and back again. Bruce was staring back with his trademark I-am-the-inscrutable-Batman look. Dick shook his head.

"Why is it you only find your sense of humor when it's mot likely to freak people out?"

 


End file.
